shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roronoa Midoriiro
Introduction Roronoa Midoriiro is a middle-aged woman living in the New World. She has three Children, Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Yoro, and Roronoa Senshi. She is their birth Mother and one of the few surviving Roronoa members. Appearance Midoriiro has long hair that she bleached to protect herself. She wears a brown shirt that has a bare middriff with golden piping. She has a long brown skirt with similar golden piping. On her right hand she wears a small brown glove. On her left hand, she had a brown ribbon wrapped around her wrist up to her elbow. She wears simple brown sandles and carries a single sword as protection. Personality Midoriiro is very loyal to her village and to her family. When she learned of Mikayla's promises to assassinate the entire family, she abandonned her three children at a small dojo for their protection. She regrets doing this, wanting nothing more then to be with her children. To make up for her not being there, she keeps constant watch over her village that she calls home. she protects the villagers from all sorts of harm, even at the cost of her own life. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Being a Roronoa, she is adept with a blade. She is a master of the Ittoryu style and can defeat an enemy blindfolded. She has been known to use two swords when fighting multiple enemies, but seems to favor Ittoryu. Hand to Hand Combat Like her children, Midoriiro can handle herself in a fight, even without a weapon. She's not afraid to play dirty when it comes to protecting others. She knows several forms of martial arts, including Rokushiki. Because of years of fighting and protecting herself, she has mastered several unheard of styles as well. Physical Strength Like her children, she is very strong. She can lift a building off of a person as long as uses both hands. She can toss people farther then she trusts them, and can easily fend for herself against a single crew of pirates all at the same time and has done this more times then she can count. Agility Flexibility comes natural to Midoriiro. She does Tai-chi every day, along with several martial arts exercises meant to strengthen her ability to contort her body. Endurance Superhuman endurance is aparently past down from mother to children. She can withstand even a fatal blow long enough to strike down her enemy. This is the reason she is not afraid to give her life. She knows how to deal with the pain and is able to ignore any discomfort she feels until after the fight is finished. Haki It is unknown if Midoriiro has any forms of Haki. She sees them as useful, yet not necessary in the way of the warrior. It is possible that she might have Kenbunshoku haki, but it has yet to be proven fact. Relationships Family Midoriiro's family consists of her three children. Her husband died at the hands of Mikayla and she was forced to flee. She keeps tabs on her children, watching them grow from afar. She is proud of the way they've grown, despite their choices to become pirates. Enemies Mikayla is Midoriiro's true enemy. She hates her niece for taking her husbands life and forcing her to abandon her children. She hopes to watch Mikayla die for her crimes. History Midoriiro married into the Roronoa family at a young age. She came from a long line of warriors, so fighting and honor were in her blood. She gave birth to her three children, taking care of them until her youngest child, Senshi, was about 2 years old. Her husband, Lord Roronoa, had been called away to deal with an interal strife involving one of her nieces. He never returned. Learning that her husband had been murdered by her own niece, Roronoa D. Mikayla, Midoriiro feared for her children's safety. She took them to a small island in the east blue. There, she left her two sons, Zoro who was 7 and Yoro who was 6, along with her only daughter, 2 year old Senshi, to fend for themselves. She promised to find them again some day, leaving a small stone necklace with Senshi. A Mother's Love. Midoriiro's Painful Departure. After leaving the East Blue, Midoriiro ventured into the Grand line. She never stopped moving, fearing that if she did, Mikayla would find her. She finally settled down on a small island in the New World, occupied by strong warriors from all walks of life. She quickly made a name for herself and became one of the most respected warriors on the island. Character Design To be honest, I based this character after my own mother. I gave her the characteristics, mostly personality wise, of my mother, thinking how she would act if me or my sister were in danger. Quotes "A mother's love is doing what you know is right, no matter how hard it is." Midoriiro lamenting about abandonning her children "I wish I could have been there. I would have loved to watch you grow." Midoriiro to Senshi "Take care of my Daughter. She deserves the best" Midoriiro to Silver Trivia *Based on my own mother. *My mother and Midoriiro share the same birthday. *Her name means Green. Related Articles Roronoa Zoro Roronoa Yoro Roronoa Senshi Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Female Category:Swordsmen